Synthesizing Holland
by ohhstoryteller
Summary: Penny's shy cousin from home moves in with her and attempts to adjust to life with the gang. Don't hate me, Shamy shippers!


All her life, Holland had wanted to live in New York City. Nebraska was fine, as she'd led a good life there, but she couldn't count the number of nights she'd stayed awake fanticizing about NYC. So when her Uncle Bob had mentioned something about his daughter needing a roommate, she jumped at the opportunity.

"Penny? Hey, it's Hollie. How are you?"

"Great, if you don't count my failing love life, dead end job, and lack of any sort of success in the only career I've ever pictured myself in."

"Sounds - yeah. Anyway, your dad said something about you looking for a roommate?"

"I've been searching on Craigslist, but no luck so far. The rent is insane here, but I just can't seem to get myself to look for another place."

One thing led to another, and before she knew it, she was packing her suitcases. Which then had to be downsized to one suitcase and a carry on, because Penny's apartment was kind of small. They'd worked out a financial agreement, and Hollie was more than okay with sleeping on the couch. At least she'd be in her dream city.

"I know it's not much, but it's home." Penny was telling her as they sat on what would become Hollie's new bed. They'd spent the first hour hugging and catching up, and she couldn't wait to get out and see the city. After all, she'd only turned 21 a few months ago, and Omaha wasn't exactly known for being a party town.

"It's cute." Holland agreed, nodding her head and looking around. "Hey, I was sort of hoping I'd get the chance to try out my new dress tonight. If you don't have plans."

"Oh my god, someone in my life who doesn't want to spend every night cooped up playing Dungeons and Dragons? Am I dreaming?" Holland laughed as her cousin hugged her, and then she was talking again.

"Wait, but speaking of D & D, do you mind meeting my friends first? They're _really_ weird and I'm kind of embarassed of them, but they heard I got a roommate and they're nervous."

"Not a problem. The ones next door, right? Brief me again so I know what to expect."

"Kay, Leonard and Sheldon are the ones that actually live there. Leonard is the short one with glasses who I used to date. Sheldon is the socially awkward one. He's tall and rude, and just went through a sort of breakup like two months ago."

"With your friend?"

"Amy. We used to be friends, but it got kind of uncomfortable after everything happened, so... Anyway, Howard is married to Bernadette, but that probably won't stop him from saying at least one thing that'll make you uncomfortable. Raj won't talk to you at all, since you're a pretty female. Or, a female at all."

"I think I got it." Holland said, almost laughing. They headed over shortly after, and Penny barged in without knocking. As soon as they were in, all eyes were on the new face.

"_That's_ your cousin?" The one she assumed was Leonard asked.

"This is Hollie. Yes, she's my cousin. What were you expecting?"

"Fat, blonde, and sixteen." Howard chimed in.

"I am _not_ fat." Penny corrected him, pulling her cousin to sit down with her around the coffee table.

"Not yet," The tall one in the red shirt said as Penny started on some of their chinese food, offering her cousin some after a few bites. _Sheldon, maybe?_ She thought as she studied him a little. That left only Raj, who was seated silently and uncomfortably behind the girls in a recliner.

"You sure you don't want any?" Penny asked her with a mouth full of some type of noodles. Holland shook her head.

"I ate on the plane, but thank you."

"Wait - She's not a freeloader. There must've been a mix up at the airport, Penny, this can't be your cousin." Sheldon said. Penny glared at him for a second before countering his remark.

"So, did you put it together yet? Silent, uncomfortable, short, and rude." She pointed around the room as she spoke.

"I think I got it." Holland said, wondering if this was how they always treated her favorite cousin.

Holland was having the time of her life that night. Penny had done her hair and make up, and she was wearing the cute new strapless dress she'd bought a few days before. It was dark and loud, and she hadn't stopped dancing since they'd arrived. Men she didn't go to high school with flirted with her, and she'd had a couple of drinks. It was amazing to be so anonymous.

After a while, she started to track down her cousin. She was jetlagged and tired, and couldn't wait to sleep. She found her with her arms wrapped around some buff stranger.

"Pen? Are you ready? I'm exhausted." She yelled over the music. Penny glanced between the hottie and her cousin.

"I think I'm gonna stay, actually. Take a cab, and get the spare key from under Leonard's rug. Love you." Penny yelled back. Holland wasn't terribly excited at the idea of navigating this new place alone, but she was too tired and introverted to argue. So she left the club and wondered out onto the street.

Only two cabs had passed her in twenty minutes, none of which stopped when she waved her arm at them. Her luck was terrible, and she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled out her phone, typed in Penny's address, and started walking. It was equally terrifying and thrilling, but she was relieved when she finally found Penny's apartment. Inside the lobby, she took off the shoes Penny let her borrow. She wasn't used to so much walking, especially not in huge high heels. Being as the elevator was out of order, she began climbing the stairs, guessing which floor was the right one. She stopped in front of what she prayed was Leonard's apartment, setting her shoes down and searching for the spare key.

After about fifteen minutes of panicked searching, the door opened.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Sheldon grumpily whispered. He looked around before laying his eyes on the noisy culprit, who was still on her knees in front of the rug.

"Sorry, I was just -" She paused, standing up and taking in the view. She tried not to laugh at his matching baby blue pajama set, which was actually kind of cute.

"Just what? Intentionally interrupting my late night Star Trek-a-thon?"

"Really, I'm sorry. I left before Penny, and she said there would be a key, and my feet are _killing _me. I'm sorry." She stumbled out. She guessed it was the alcohol that was giving her the rambles.

"You didn't walk home, did you?" Sheldon looked her up and down.

"Well, yeah - "

"Are you as uneducated as Penny?" He sounded offended as he spoke. "You are the perfect demographic for local thugs and rapists. Especially in your - lack of clothing." He wagged a finger at her dress.

"Right, um, do you have the key? I'm really tired," She asked him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sheldon peeked his head back inside for a moment, dropping the spare in her hands when he re-appeared. He shut the door without a goodbye.

After changing and making up her couch-bed, Hollie was finally relaxing. She expected to fall asleep immediately, but she couldn't help running the interaction she'd had with Sheldon in her mind a few times. She'd always been attracted to weird guys, but Sheldon was in a category of his own. Maybe that was a good thing, though.


End file.
